


break this silence open wide

by raegrayson



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, Mild S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raegrayson/pseuds/raegrayson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why don’t you put that idiot mouth to better use," Kanda growls, writhing and tugging at his binds.</p>
<p>"Big words from a man tied down and blindfolded," Lavi chuckles, lips and teeth moving teasingly over Kanda’s over-sensitized skin.</p>
<p>(literally nothing but porn)</p>
            </blockquote>





	break this silence open wide

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote the first half of this in text messages to kitty before noon. i wrote the second half in biology and finished it in the library before film appreciation. i'm amazing. this is born entirely of my joint headcanon with kitty about lavi tying kanda up with his scarf and slowly taking him apart but they both kinda lost control. this is literally nothing but porn and is THE dirtiest thing i have ever written IN MY LIFE oh my god don't look at me
> 
> the title comes from the silence by bastille who are grounded forever for upsetting me so much

"Yuu-chan," Lavi murmurs against Kanda’s skin, teeth sinking into the flesh of his thigh for a moment before dragging down his lips down and biting sharply at Kanda’s hip. "Yuu-chan."

"Why don’t you put that idiot mouth to better use," Kanda growls, writhing and tugging at his binds.

"Big words from a man tied down and blindfolded," Lavi chuckles, lips and teeth moving teasingly over Kanda’s over-sensitized skin.

Kanda doesn’t reply, really, just lets out another frustrated growl and flexes his hips as much as Lavi’s iron grip will allow. His cock brushes across Lavi’s jaw and cheek, loose strands of red hair prickling at it and making him groan.

"How impatient," Lavi says, and Kanda can feel him grinning. "It’s so cute."

"You-!" Kanda starts, but the words die in his throat as Lavi’s lips close around him and suck him down to the root in one easy, practiced swallow. "Ngh."

Lavi hums, pulling back to swirl his tongue around the head and Kanda wishes his hands were free so he could thread his fingers through Lavi’s hair. “Lavi,” he pants roughly.

To his frustration, Lavi pulls off, murmuring, “That’s what I like to hear.”

"Don’t fucking stop, idiot," Kanda snarls, pushing his hips up, trying to find Lavi’s mouth again.

"Patience, Yuu-chan," Lavi shushes him, pressing dissonantly chaste kisses along the length of his shaft and down further, over his balls.

"What are you doing-agh," Kanda’s words get jumbled as he feels lips and tongue against the skin behind his balls and he keeps going. "Lavi," Kanda groans, questioningly, his whole body shuddering at the sensations.

"Shhh," Lavi shushes him again, breath blowing out against-

"Did you just shush my asshole?" Kanda snaps before he can stop himself.

Lavi freezes and then slumps to the side, pressing his forehead against Kanda’s thigh as he shakes with badly suppressed laughter.

"Shut up," Kanda mutters, squirming in annoyance and embarrassment. "It was an odd feeling."

"Ah, Yuu-chan, don’t make that face," Lavi says and Kanda feels him move   
up, blanketing Kanda’s body with his own. Kanda wants to say he doesn’t know what face Lavi is talking about, but then he feels Lavi’s lips pressing against his own. It’s clear that he means it to be short and sweet but Kanda is done with short and sweet. He presses his face up, opening his mouth against Lavi’s and running his tongue against Lavi’s lips.

They open for him immediately and Kanda licks into his mouth almost frantically. Lavi groans against him and sucks on his tongue with the same fervor he’d used on his cock.

Lavi’s panting when he pulls back, teeth scraping along Kanda’s lower lip as he releases it. “Yuu,” he breathes, sounding as ragged and undone as Kanda feels. “Yuu.”

"Lavi, Kanda answers, just as ragged. Lavi has released his hips in favor of stroking at his chest, so Kanda seizes the moment and winds his legs around Lavi’s, grinding their hips together. "Hurry up and fuck me.”

Lavi wheezes out a long, surprised groan and drops his head against Kanda’s shoulder, biting sharply at the swirling ink under his mouth. Kanda shudders again and Lavi growls against his skin. “Don’t test my control.”

Kanda’s only response is to thrust his hips up roughly against Lavi’s with an impatient snarl. “Do something, dammit. Fuck me.”

“You’re gonna kill me,” Lavi rasps, moving off Kanda, briefly. When he returns, Kanda feels wet fingers at his entrance, slick warmed likely by Lavi’s own body. He prepares Kanda with hurried efficiency, all the slow teasing of earlier has been replaced with a frantic need. Kanda understands, he feels it, too, has felt it since he got Lavi’s hands on him, the rising heat that feels like it’s trying to burn him alive.

“Lavi,” Kanda pants, unable to stop the roll of his hips against the redhead’s fingers. “Do it. Now.”

"Are y’sure?” Lavi breathes, even as his fingers slide out and he lines himself up.

“Yes, dammit,” Kanda snarls, wrapping his legs around Lavi’s hips, and urging him forward.

Lavi breathes out and pushes in slowly, not so far gone to rush this part, so careful not to hurt Kanda when he’s completely at Lavi’s mercy. He goes still once he’s inside, teetering on the knife edge of control and reckless desire. Kanda exhales sharply as he adjusts to the initial burn. Soon, it’s replaced with the overwhelming _fullness_ of Lavi in him, over him, around him, so hot and bright, for a moment Kanda feels like this is all he needs, like Lavi can burn away all the darkness in him.

Then the impatience returns and he groans, “Move, idiot,” rolling his hips, shifting Lavi deeper still.

“Gods, _Yuu_ ,” Lavi groans, pulling out before snapping back in, hands stroking across Kanda’s hips and stomach. “Look at you, so beautiful, spread out like this, just for me.”

Kanda moans and rolls is hips back against Lavi’s. He can picture Lavi’s figure, hair damp with sweat and falling into his face, mouth open and bitten red, strong, freckled shoulders hunched as he holds himself over Kanda. He needs to _see_ it, he needs to see Lavi’s face as they come apart together.

“Lavi,” he rasps. “ _Lavi_ , the blindfold, I need.” He can’t seem to get the words to come together properly, but Lavi understands anyway, surging forward to yank down the headband wrapped around his eyes. Kanda gets one look at the flushed, desperate look on Lavi’s face before Lavi is kissing him again, rough and messy.

Kanda is bent nearly in half as Lavi drills into him, so deep Kanda feels like he’ll never get him out, never stop feeling it. He feels like he’s overflowing, over sensitized and about to burst out of his skin.

Lavi’s thrusts are becoming erratic, he’s losing control, like he’s giving into his basest urge to claim Kanda, to ruin his body until he won’t feel complete without Lavi filling him. He sucks and bites at Kanda’s neck, his shoulder, his tattoo. Their breath is coming in ragged, shallow bursts, filled with groans that could be names, drawn out sounds that could be words never uttered in the world outside.

“Yuu,” Lavi groans, hands tightening painfully on Kanda’s hips, sending Kanda’s arousal spiking. “ _Yuu_ , I’m…”

“Do it,” Kanda pants. He can feel it, the brightness building behind his eyes, pleasure swelling out from his hips and every place Lavi touches. “Lavi, come on, for me, _do it_.”

Lavi shouts, a strangled oath of Kanda’s name, hips snapping frantically, messily, pulsing inside Kanda as he comes. His teeth bite into the center of Kanda’s tattoo and it’s almost enough, the combined sensations to send Kanda over, too, but not quite. Lavi stills for a moment, panting harshly as Kanda squirms against him, before pulling out and sliding down Kanda’s body.

He bypasses Kanda’s cock completely, going straight for his ass, tongue plunging in without ceremony. Kanda howls at the sensation, arching off the bed as Lavi licks hip open even further, stripping his cock with one hand. That’s all it takes, a questing tongue and a skilled hand, and Kanda comes with a shout of Lavi’s name, his whole world going white and fuzzy.

He comes back to himself slow, gradually becoming more aware of Lavi’s movements around him, the sensation of Lavi cleaning him gently, Lavi gingerly untying his scarf and freeing Kanda’s arms, Lavi’s weight settling down beside him, Lavi’s head pillowed on his chest. He feels like he should put up a token protest to the blatant affection, but he’s too wrung out to muster up the words. Instead, he drops his hand down, muscles protesting at the change in position, and softly cards his fingers into Lavi’s hair. Lavi idly plays with the bracelet on his other wrist and breathes slowly against Kanda’s chest until the both fall asleep. 


End file.
